Many molded bodies formed from long-fiber-reinforced resin compositions have been used as automobile module parts required to have high strength. However, in some cases, reinforcing fibers appear in lumps on a module part surface due to poor dispersion of reinforcing fibers contained in the long-fiber-reinforced resin composition. Consequently, it is necessary that the module part formed from the long-fiber-reinforced resin composition is used as a part of a portion where a required level of appearance is low or is used after painting is applied to the surface thereof.
In order to solve the above-described problems, a fiber-reinforced resin composition has been reported, wherein an appearance of the resulting molded body has been improved (refer to PTLs 1 to 4).
For example, PTLs 3 and 4 report long-fiber-reinforced resin compositions produced by melt-kneading a combination of a propylene polymer having a narrow molecular weight distribution and a propylene polymer having a wide molecular weight distribution together with reinforcing fibers, as well as pellets and a molded body formed from the composition. However, an improvement in dispersibility of the reinforcing fibers contained in the long-fiber-reinforced resin composition and a high level of appearance required of an automobile module part produced through injection molding are not completely satisfied. Consequently, further improvement in appearance has been required.
Citation List
Patent Literature
PTL 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-300293
PTL 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-193735
PTL 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-179784
PTL 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-179785